Things will be different now
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: While in Pandora's Box, Belle Fights with her inner demons once more but what happens when this time the demons win? how will this change Belle once she is released and what lengths will she go to, to protect her child?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Belle woke up and looked around to complete darkness, she looked back and forth before calling out.

"Rumple?"

She noticed the bed she was laying on was fitted with black satin sheets and she lifted them off and stepped on the floor which sent goosebumps up her body by how cold it was.

She walked a few steps and stopped.

"Where am I?" Belle said out loud.

"Hello Belle." A voice said.

Belle jumped and looked back and forth so fast she was sure she would get whiplash.

"Who is there?" she said.

Suddenly there was a bright light shining in her eyes which she was sure would blind her had she not shielded her eyes, after a few seconds the light faded showing an image that shocked her it was an image of herself.

"What in the-"

"Don't worry you're not going crazy."

"I remember you, you stay away from me."

The image of Belle chuckled. "Oh come on Belle if only you had listened to me in the Snow Queen's lair all of this would've never happened."

"Well you can save it, I did this to protect my child."

"And yet you're still under a sleeping curse why?"

"Because Rumple hasn't found a way to defeat Hades yet."

"Oh honey you don't really believe that do you, you know Rumple he is smart and conniving he already found a way to defeat Hades. Actually Zelena defeated him."

"I don't believe you, First how do you know that Hades is gone if you are my subconscious and we are stuck in here and second if Hades is defeated then Rumple would've taken me to my father and I would be awake, you are just trying to drive me crazy like you did the first time."

Belle turned around and started walking back to the bed.

"I'm not trying to make you crazy, I am trying to get you to see the truth, Rumple doesn't care about you."

"You're lying and you still haven't told me how you know Hades is defeated."

"Let's just say I heard Rumple talking about Zelena killing him while he was traveling with the box we are in."

"And how did you hear him?

"While you put us under a sleeping curse your body was asleep but your subconscious never sleeps I heard everything that Rumple said to you after you were put in the box and well I saw everything too."

"Box? What do you mean a box?"

"You are in Pandora's Box right now, Rumple put you in here."

"Why would he put me in a box I told him what to do after Hades was defeated."

"Oh you told him to take us to your father who would awaken you well I hate to be the one to tell you this but Papa failed, he wouldn't wake you."

"You're lying."

"Just Listen." The voice said.

Belle stood there and listened and heard Rumple's voice.

She heard him say how her father refused to wake and then his voice got distorted after that.

"Wait what did he say after that?" Belle said looking to the wall.

"What do you think he said, he left us in Pandora's Box because he had no more use for you."

"Oh my god will you stop with that Rumple loves me as does my Father."

"Then why are you still in here? Do you honestly believe you would be here if he loved you, if your father loved you, face it the only person that ever loved you is you is your mother and she's dead let's face it no one could ever love you, Rumpelstiltskin doesn't love anything but power.

"That's a lie I know he loves me and I love him I already told him that I know what man he is.

"And yet he still didn't love you enough to wake you with True Love's Kiss, so basically you have a loveless marriage and you are bringing a child into it."

"Shut up and go away."

"You know after he put you in the box he got a crystal an Olympian crystal and he tried to wake you but it failed and then he chose the crystal over you and your baby."

"No, he would never do that maybe over me yes because let's face it he has chosen power over me a few times but never over our child."

"Oh really."

Suddenly she saw an image she was in a room that she had never seen before she saw Rumple standing above her and the room started to shake.

"What's happening?" she asked the image on the wall.

"You say that Rumple would never pick magic over your child right? That he would never let something happen to your child over magic, right now you are in a box and the Olympian crystal which is the most powerful object in the world is on that dresser across the room from you, the room is shaking because a portal is about to open in your room and take something let's just watch."

Belle watched as she saw Rumple run to the crystal and grabbed it before she slipped back into darkness.

"Do you see even though you love both sides of him, he doesn't love you or that child, he wants his power now the question is why do you still believe in a man who doesn't believe in your love?"

"He does love."

"Oh will stop saying that you know it isn't true, you know it isn't and yet you are still in denial why? Because the only two men you have ever wanted to love you don't, when are you going to stand up for yourself and your child when are you going to finally be free of Rumpelstiltskin and live the life you have always wanted to, it's time you stopped living in that fairytale that is running through your head and get back to reality."

Belle looked down at her feet as she thought what to do next, she protectively put a hand on her stomach that was not yet showing before looking up "Will you help me."

"I thought you would never ask."

All of a sudden the image turned into a yellow gas and spread throughout the room before it went in Belle's mouth then the box shook causing Belle to stumble back into her bed and sit down she saw a white light coming out from the top of the box and stared at it before laying down.

"Things will be different from now on." She said

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

 _A few hours earlier…_

Rumple walked through the tall grass, he was on his guard as his hand grasped the box that laid securely in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Almost there Belle and then you'll be free, you and our child will be free and we will all be together for good this time."

He walked across the field and saw a grey mansion in the distance, the one that kind of reminded him of his castle except smaller and more windows that weren't covered by dark curtains.

He was sure Hyde was probably terrorizing Storybrooke by now but the deal was made, Hyde got Storybrooke with the strict instructions that no harm should come to Henry and Rumple got the name of the man that could set Belle free.

"Hopefully this works sweetheart because I have no idea where else to look, but I made you a promise and I intend to keep my end of the deal."

As he walked up the steps a cold chill hit him on his back causing him to shiver just slightly before knocking on the door.

A few seconds past before he sighed and went to raise his hand again before the door opened on its own he walked in and looked for any sight of another person in the room but he room was empty.

"You must be Rumplestiltskin." A voice said at the top of the stair.

Rumple looked up and saw a woman who was standing with her arms grasping the banister looking down at him.

"Yes I am."

"Follow Me Please."

Rumplestiltskin walked up the steps and looked at the woman as he approached her and couldn't help but notice the similarities to Belle, she had chestnut hair like Belle's only much shorter and she had a soft smile that looked just like Belle's.

"I'm guessing you are not Morpheus."

"No I'm his wife, my husband asked me to come greet you and show you to his office, follow me."

They walked down a dark, long corridor before Rumple saw a solo door at the end and saw the woman stop "This is where I leave you, good day Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin walked to the edge of the hall then opened the door.

He saw a figure standing in the window and cleared his throat.

"Rumplestiltskin I presume." The figure said without turning around.

"Yes and you must be Morpheus."

The man turned around and gave a smirk "Yes I am and I know why you are here."

"Oh do you know."

"I do and I must say it is fascinating the Dark One actually has someone he loves and here I thought you were unlovable that no woman would ever be crazy enough to fall in love with you turns out I was wrong, she must be an incredible woman because let's face it she has to be to know that she will never be the number one in your life and then she becomes pregnant, man she must be something special."

"Enough, how do I open the box?" Rumple growled out.

"Well you are a maker of deals what do you say we make one?"

"No, no more deals I want my wife and my child and I want them now."

"Well only I can release her but I need something that was stolen from me to make it work, all you have to do is retrieve it, It's called the Paradym Crystal, a man who is my enemy has stolen it to heal his sick wife, and now that she is healed I want it back you retrieve the crystal and you will have your wife back, safe and sound in no time."

"I am not going to the ends of this realm to find something of yours, all I want is to awake my wife so that we can go on."

"Have you tried true love's kiss?"

Rumple bowed his head and sighed.

"It didn't work did it? So you really don't love her, what is she then just some conquest you needed to fulfill."

The next thing Morpheus knew he was up against the wall gasping for breath.

"Say anything negative about my wife again and I will snap your neck."

Rumple held on for a few seconds to show he meant business before releasing Morpheus to the ground.

"Maybe I was right but maybe it's your wife who doesn't love you anymore."

Rumple looked down at him.

"She does love me and I love my wife."

"But not as much as you love Power that's evidentially clear, how many times have you chosen power over her, according to Hyde you have done it at least once but I'm sure there were other time so my question is Why do you keep putting that woman through so much pain, I mean if you ask me I think she is safer in that box than out of it, and yet you still want to let her free."

"Because she is my wife, my family and I love her she knows that."

"Then why didn't the kiss work? If you ask me I'm going to guess she is getting sick of your games and wants nothing to do with you."

"I don't believe that I have hurt her before that is true and she has come back every single time she wouldn't do that if she knew I didn't love her and she didn't love me, now tell me where this crystal is."

"It's in the Cylindrical Forest, it will take you four days' time to get there, when you get there look for a cabin that is on the edge of the Barrier Cliff that is where my crystal is you bring it back and I wake Belle and everything will be back to Normal."

"Fine." Rumple said walking towards the door.

"But the box stays here."

Rumple turned around "Excuse Me?"

"I know all about you Rumplestiltskin, your thirst for power the Paradym Crystal would be even more powerful under your control so until the crystal is in my hands, the box stays here just in case you think of doing something stupid."

Rumple looked at Morpheus "I'm not leaving my wife and child with someone I do not trust."

"Be that as it may I am the only one who can bring your wife back to you, so if you can't trust me then I suggest you try another method but none will be easier than mine."

Rumple thought about it for a minute "Fine then I take your wife with me."

"Excuse Me?"

"An even exchange you keep my wife, I keep yours for the time being that way we both have an even playing field."

Morpheus looked at him for a moment then yelled "Amelia!"

A few seconds later Amelia rushed in slightly out of breath "Is everything alright?"

"Its fine but I need you to assist Rumplestiltskin here with his journey."

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Just a part of the Deal, I'm going to save his wife and child and he brings back the crystal."

"Not the crystal again, you promised me Morpheus."

"Enough Amelia!"

Amelia started tearing up before looking at Rumple. "We leave at dusk." Before running down the hall.

The sun was almost about to set leaving the land in a bluish tint, Rumple walked up to the horse and saw Amelia was occupying the other horse.

"Let's go we have to make it to Reading Pasture before the wolves start their midnight hunt."

They started their journey but not before Rumple looked back to see Morpheus looking out the window holding the box.

"I'll be back Belle, I promise."

Before he started on his journey.

The silence that surrounded Amelia and Rumple was intense neither knew what to say or what to say for that matter so they just rode for a distance before Rumple finally spoke.

"Back at the Castle you said that you didn't want the crystal again, what did you mean by that?"

Amelia slightly chuckled "My husband craves power, that's what it's been his whole life his thirst for power, my parents told me not marry him you know, they said a man like that only loves power and nothing else but I saw something that they didn't something beneath, I knew that there was something else underneath all that quest for power an there was, I know he loves power more than me but for those glorious few months without the crystal it was just him and me being husband and wife and I was the happiest I have been in a long time and now it's over."

"Have you ever thought maybe he needs the power to protect you from his enemies, that he loves both you and power?"

"I'm guessing you told your wife the same thing, it doesn't matter in a week's time he will have his crystal but he won't have me so then he can truly have everything he wants and I'll move on."

Amelia moved a bit ahead of him but just enough so that he could still see her before he moved faster to catch up with her.

"You would leave him?"

"No I am leaving him, he's different when he has power it's like he has two sides of him the part that loves me and the part that just sees me as a cook and cleaner, I can't keep living like that and I don't want our child growing up like that."

Rumple stopped mid-stride "You're pregnant?"

"I'm still in the second trimester, I tried to tell Morpheus but before I could tell him he said leave him alone he had work to do, I don't want him to risk our child's life in the future by deciding power is more important, I can't take that chance so I must leave."

Rumple let Amelia ahead while he followed slowly behind in his own thoughts.

 _What if that happened to him?_

 _What if Belle got fed up and left him just like Milah did?_

 _What if he lost his future child and Belle and never saw them again?_

 _What if they left him just like Baelfire did?_

Rumple shook his head.

Belle would never leave him, she loved him and he loved her and their future child.

But that raised a new question.

If the time came when he had to choose between his family or power would he choose power again.

His heart told him he could never do that again, he would never abandon his family again but the dark thoughts in his head told him otherwise, he was a coward always had been, always would be.

But he would have to overcome those voices there was no way he would lose his family, he almost lost Belle multiple times and even though he tried to put on a brave face and act like it didn't affect him, his heart broke every time but luckily for him she had the heart to forgive him even when he didn't deserve it.

So he would complete this mission and then wake her up and then they would be a family.

Meanwhile at Morpheus's Castle, Morpheus walked down a long corridor ad went to a door before opening it.

He walked in the room and placed the box on the bed before taking out a wand from his jacket and waving it around the box before a red smoke filled the room when it dissipated it showed a sleeping Belle on the bed.

"Well you are a Beauty aren't you?"

He stared at Belle a few minutes before walking to the closet and pulling out a flask and shutting it again.

He walked over to Belle, parted her lips then poured the liquid down her throat.

He waited a few moments before a gust of wind came through the window and hit Belle causing her eyes to open.

"Hello There Belle."


End file.
